


Forceful Turning

by Veritas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Aomine, Alpha Kise, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, actually, dubcon, more noncon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas/pseuds/Veritas
Summary: Forceful turning was when an Alpha was forced to take a knot, a load of come, and a mate mark by another Alpha. Thus, tricking their body into thinking they have to force to submit to the stronger Alpha in order to not be killed. Turning them into an omega. The change takes time and is gruesome at some points because the alpha loses everything it’s used to and then his body has to accommodate growth of reproductive organs, extreme change of pheromones, and physique changes. Aomine didn't think Kise was meant to be an Alpha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine and Kise are both Alphas.  
> I got this idea from the SPN fandom a long time ago. I used to love their omega verse. I believe I read a similar idea of being able to turn alphas into omegas in that fandom. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is a very very rough draft so sorry for all the mistakes.

Aomine Daiki knew he was a true alpha.

He was aggressive, dominant, and demanding ever since he was young. He was built like an alpha too. Tall, broad shoulders, packed with muscles. And of course, a thick cock. The omega girls and boys at school always oogled him, acknowledging what a strong alpha he was. Probably imagining how strong of a mate Aomine would be. 

When he presented as Alpha it didn’t surprise him. The only thing different was the knot on his cock and the countless omegas and betas he accidentally affected with his alpha musk. He enjoyed the attention and the variety of sweet omega scents he was able to smell. Of course, Aomine had had sex with a few pretty omegas and even some betas. But lately, he just went home and jacked off to images of pretty omegas begging to be filled. 

Aomine was pretty satisfied with life. 

Until he met Kise Ryouta.

Kise Ryouta was an Alpha that topped all Alphas. He was the Alpha of all omegas dreams. He was awed and adored by almost every omega on their campus. Everyone knew about him. Tall, broad shoulders, flawless skin, stunning amber eyes. He was built with lean muscle, strong hands, and a smile that could give an omega a heart attack. His face was graced with an angular jaw, a straight nose, and fully pouty lips. He was stunning and captivating and it was hard not to stare. 

Not only was Kise gorgeous. He was kind and thoughtful. He was never mean to anyone who would approach him and always polite when turning down someone trying to court him. He was submissive at some points, always trying to stay out of trouble. He was always cheerful and made friends with everyone. He was seen at several rallies and protests for “omega equality rights”. Kise was a strong believer of equality among the second genders. He never treated omegas as if they were lower than him. He treated them as equals.

He was too perfect.

And it pissed Aomine off to no end. 

 

Alphas were supposed to be rugid, intimidating, dominating. They were supposed to look rough and strong. They were supposed to incite fear and yet attraction in betas and omegas alike. They were supposed to revel in the fact that they had power over omegas, that they were the ones chosen to lead and to care for their fragile omegas. 

When Kise joined the basketball team Aomine was amazed their captain let him join. The only ones allowed on the team were alphas and betas. Omegas not being allowed to play sports because protecting their fragile size and reproductive system was very important at school. Of course, when Kise showed him exactly how good he was at sports it impressed Aomine. He was a challenge to Aomine. Something that has never happened to him. But Kise…he was different. When Kise was on the court Aomine could see exactly where his alpha side came out. Agressive and frustratingly still gorgeous as he fights to dominate the court. That was what made Aomine fall for him.

But this pissed Aomine off even more.

Every game they had there was always a dumb alpha opponent that would make some snide comment about his dick and pretty, little Kise. Kise would of course slyly joke it off or add some sarcastic remark. But Aomine…Aomine would get livid. He always had a hard time controlling his alpha musk. The court would soon fill with a mix of emotions: anger, irritation, possession, protection. Kise would always have to convince him to calm his scent down. Of course, Aomine would get ridiculed and teased by the other team for being protective over another alpha like some “beta fate” would.

Their game had just finished when Akashi, their lead alpha, called it quits for the day. 

“Daiki. You need to remember he’s an Alpha, not an omega. “

And sure, Aomine knew he was somehow, catching feelings for the blond. It was hard not to. Aomine grew up hating how weak and useless omegas were. He just pitied them. Sure, he wouldn’t mind sticking his knot in a few of them but there was no way he could ever see himself mating one. He always imagined settling for a beta. Someone like Satsuki or Kagami. His family didn’t have one omega in their household so he never understood from their point of view. Not to mention his dad was still stuck on the old ways of having omegas treated as slaves basically. 

But there was no way he was going to classify himself as a “beta fate”. Which basically was when you mated someone of the same second gender as you. It was highly looked down upon unless you were a beta. Alphas should be with omegas and omegas with alphas.

 

Kise Ryouta was anything but an Alpha. Aomine knew his second gender presenting was a mistake. He was so fucking sure of it. Somewhere down the line his biology messed up big time. Because Aomine knew Kise was truly meant for him. There was no way someone that pretty, that submissive, and that addicting was an Alpha.

\----------

Walking home, he ran into Haizaki. 

“Nice game, Daiki.”

Aomine scoffed at him and continued his walk. The silver haired man caught up to his pace. 

“You wanna fuck ‘im don’t you?” 

Blue eyes connected with silver and narrowed. That Alpha always gave him the creeps. Aomine wasn’t going to play his game. He continued to ignore the man and picked up his pace. 

“Hey hey, no need to get embarrassed. I wanted to fuck that boy ever since he took my spot on that shit team.”  
At that Aomine stopped. He was bigger than Haizaki so he made sure to show it. 

“He earned that spot. He’s just better than you.”

“Listen, Daiki, the point is, with the way he looks and acts..he belongs on his knees with a cock in his mouth. He belongs mated to you, as your pretty little omega. And I can help you arrange that.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Aomine was two seconds away from punching the other alpha and continuing home. What insane fantasy was Haizaki playing off of? And how did he know Aomine wanted all of it?

Haizaki’s sinister grin grew. His voice deepened and lowered, and his eyes narrowed.

“Ever heard of ‘Forceful Turning’?” 

—————

 

Aomine walked home in a stupor after his conversation with Haizaki. He couldn’t stop thinking about what the man had said. 

Forceful Turning. It was used centuries ago to keep an even amount of alphas and omegas in a household. And later down the line, it was used as punishment for Alphas who raped mated omegas. It had become illegal in the country. The trauma and affect it had on the alphas were some times too mentally and physically straining to where it lead to bedridden exhaustion and sometimes death. The only time the law allowed it if it was a ‘beta-fate” couple who had equally decided on one of them becoming the omega. And even then a thorough investigation was made to make sure one alpha wasn’t forcing the other. 

Forceful Turning was when an Alpha was forced to take a knot, a load of come, and a mate mark by another Alpha. Thus, tricking their body into thinking they have to force to submit to the stronger Alpha in order to not be killed. Turning them into an omega. The change takes time and is gruesome at some points because the alpha loses everything it’s used to and then his body has to accommodate growth of reproductive organs, extreme change of pheromones, and physique changes. 

There was no way he could do that to Kise. He would hate him for the rest of his life. He would despise him. Aomine would feel so fucking guilty too. Would Kise even be able to stand the change? He was strong and already had omega tendencies so Aomine thinks it wouldn’t kill him. But does he really want to take that chance? The chance that Kise could die. But at the same time, he would be mated to him, and his omega hormones would trick him into caring for Aomine. And Aomine could stop making a fool of himself by being in love with an Alpha. 

Could he talk to Kise about the idea? Probably not.

He definitely couldn’t do this. What was he thinking? It was completely illegal and unlawful. Especially to force his close friend. Kise probably didn’t even know Aomine had feelings for him. There was no way he was going to do that to one of his closest friends.

———————

Curse Haizaki for putting that idea in his head. 

He cant help but think about it. Constantly. When he’s with Kise and walking him to his classes. How much more efficient it would be if Kise was his omega. If he could scent Kise and share their pheromones together to let people know. If he could kiss Kise on his mate mark before seeing him off to class. He knew if Kise was his omega no one would dare touch him. But now, everyone touches him. Alphas, betas, omegas alike. They smear their scents all over him in friendly gestures of course (and sometimes maybe not so friendly). But it pisses Aomine off to no end. No one should be allowed to touch Kise without his permission. 

He thinks about the idea going to class. Then decides to skip class and basketball practice all together.

At home, he researches up the topic. Knowing he can’t go to Haizaki for more information. He can’t let Haizaki know he got to his head. 

He researched the after care the omega turned alpha would need. The length it would take. The trauma he might have to endure. He researched what the ‘beta fate’ couples do to help each other through it. 

He fell asleep on his laptop. 

————————

Aomine woke up exhausted. This Forced Turning bullshit was getting to his head. 

He was already late to his first class when he arrived at school but Aomine didn’t care. He was too caught up in thinking about the research he did last night. 

Deciding to skip his first class altogether, Aomine headed up to the rooftop to rest before his second class started. It helped him clear his head.

However, soon after, he heard the door to the rooftop open and close and two voices. One was very, very familiar.

“Kise kun…I know you get this a lot. But, could you please give me a chance?”

“I’m sorry but I can’t. I don’t take sexual offers. I’m not that type of Alpha.” Kise voiced with a very nonchalant tone.

He was the type of alpha who wanted nothing to do with pheromones and heats and ruts. He wanted equality and to treat omegas as equal. Aomine knew that’s what Kise was trying to say.

“But Kise kun! You have to be somewhat attracted to me! I’m even pre-scenting because my heat starts in a few days. You're not in the least bit attracted to my scent?”

Aomine could tell she wasn’t lying. As soon as he took a whiff of the air around him he was instantly affected. The sweet smell of an almost ripe omega ready to be taken. 

“Please, senpai. You know it’s not right… You.. do smell really good though.” The last statement was deeper, more primitive of a voice Aomine’s ever heard Kise use. Her scent was affecting him too. 

“See, Kise kun. Let Senpai please you.”

More shuffling.

“Stop…please you need to underst-”

“Hey!” Aomine couldn’t take it anymore. No way in hell was he going to stand by while some upper classmate forced herself on Kise’s unwilling knot. 

He marched up to the omega, a small, cute brunette with a big bust. “Back the fuck off. He doesn’t want your desperate omega cunt.” Aomine growled, low and threatening. His alpha scent dominating and protective. “Leave.” Aomine used his alpha voice. The girl shivered with the command and her pheromones went from heated and horny to scared and frightened, she quickly left after that. 

“Aominecchi…that was mean.”

“I just protected you from being forced by an /omega/.” Aomine sneered at him. That ungrateful little shit. Aomine’s blue eyes looked Kise up and down, lingering on the alpha’s hardened cock tenting his pants.

Scoffing, Aomine left Kise gaping and trying to muster up some form of words. 

——————

He had decided to skip school entirely. 

After that incident up at the rooftop Aomine had decided. Kise wasn’t capable of protecting himself. He was too pretty and too oblivious. He needed a strong alpha to protect and cherish him. Aomine would have to do this to keep Kise safe. Who knows who could try and take advantage of him. 

If Aomine wasn’t the one who’d try a Forceful Turning on Kise he knew someone else would. And it would be someone who just wanted Kise for his body. Or, it might even be Haizaki himself. And just the idea of Haizaki thinking about mating Kise made him annoyed.

So, Aomine started planning. He did more research. This time, a lot more in depth. Seeing their methods and deciding which would be most affective. Aomine knew he couldn’t talk to Kise about this, so he would sadly have to take Kise by force. But it would, in the end, be for a good cause. Kise would thank him in the end, once he realized how much he enjoyed being Aomine’s omega. 

————————

Aomine was nervous. Today was the day.

He had invited Kise over to his place, feigning an apology for what happened on the rooftop (of course he wasn’t sorry for what he said to that omega). He would be alone at home for the entire week, his parents on a trip.

He was excited, waiting for the blond to meet him at the gates of the school. As he saw him approach, two beta girls stopped Kise in his tracks. Probably offering him gifts or something. 

A spark of jealousy and irritation hit Aomine. “Oi! Hurry up, Kise!!” 

He watched as Kise apologized to the girls and jogged towards him. “I’m sorry, Aominecchi~. There’s just too many girls that think I’m cute.” He said with a wink and full hearted laugh. 

Aomine just scoffed at his response. But on the inside, he couldn’t help but feel that pang of guilt, knowing Kise was fully trusting him and he was about to do something that would change his life forever. For the better, of course. 

—————————

They settled in Aomine’s room, Aomine offering Kise some hot tea. Of course, he had mixed strong sleeping pills into the tea beforehand. 

About 30 minutes later, Kise had fallen asleep on his bed. 

Aomine was ready. His plan was finally coming into action. Just the idea of being able to fuck Kise was getting him hard. Even if Kise was an Alpha. 

Grabbing the box he had prepared from underneath the bed, Aomine buzzed with excitement and arousal. He needed to work quickly while the pills were working at its best. 

First, he began undressing the blond. His movements were gentle and slow. Making sure the sleeping Alpha wouldn't wake. 

Once he got him fully naked, Aomine had to stop and admire the view. Kise really was gorgeous. Soft, supple skin stretched over lean muscle. His soft lips were parted and his thick eye lashes lay heavily against his cheeks. Nipples round and erect against the exposed air. Even his alpha cock was a nice size, and his pubic hair trimmed neatly. 

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Aomine grabbed a filled syringe and injected Kise with the contents. It was a black market drug that sex traffickers used on omegas. It was used to make someone discombobulated and hazy. To the point where they would be too discoordinated and confused to fight off an abuser. There skin would become sensitive to the touch, but their sense of smell would greatly diminish. Aomine knew it wouldn't work as well on an alpha as it would on an omega, but it was better than nothing.

Aomine rolled Kise onto his belly. Then he began to handcuff the blond, bringing his wrists above his head to lock against the headboard. Next, he cuffed each ankle to the bottom corners of the bedpost. Luckily, Kise was lean and tall like himself, so his limbs reached easily. He knew it seemed a little over board, but he wasn’t entirely sure how Kise would react, and how his alpha side would feel being taken advantage of like this. 

He lifted Kise’s hips and shoved a pillow underneath, forcing his ass in the air. Gulping, Aomine looked at the position his friend was in. He could feel his cock thickening. 

Taking out a syringe, Aomine placed it on the table with 2 other vials, a rag, some wipes, and a large bottle of lube. 

Lastly, he took out a blindfold and wrapped it firmly around the blond’s eyes. 

————————

Aomine sat on the bed between Kise’s legs. His cock was rock hard and dripping with precum. Kise’s ass was covered with an unnecessary amount of lube, making his pale cheeks glisten in the lighting. Aomine had two fingers worked into Kise, stretching his pink hole open unwillingly. He knew Kise would wake up livid. 

It’s been about 2 hours and Aomine has been taking his sweet time fingering Kise. Enjoying the subtle moans and whimpers Kise would make in his sleep. Right now, he eases a third finger inside. Kise’s body is lax and he meets no resistance. He can feel Kise stirring though. His breathing is starting to change. His limbs are shifting, unconsciously tugging on their restraints. 

Kise’s alpha scent was neutral up until now. Aomine felt it turn from neutral to confused to uncomfortable to anxious. Kise was tugging at his arms and legs, feeling the restraints against them. His scent changed to frightened and panic.

“Ah, wh-who’s there?..Whats going on?”

Aomine shifted his fingers and Kise practically screamed. 

“Ahh!....Aominecchi!!” Kise bucked his hips, trying get the foreign fingers out of him. “S-stop!! Where's A-minecchi?”

His words were slurred due to the drug, Aomine was sure. 

The room was so filled with fear and worry and panic. The dark skinned male gulped and decided not to answer. Kise thought they had an intruder in the house. 

Adjusting his fingers, he started to thrust them in shallowly.

Kise groaned. A mixture of pain and pleasure. Aomine was sure Kise’s alpha side wanted to kill something whereas the drug he had given Kise was making him overly sensitive to the sensation. 

“Please…s-top.” Kise continued to tug at his arm restraints while trying his best to twist his hips away from the intruding fingers. 

Aomine forced his fingers in deeper, ignoring the terrible smell of the angered alpha. He focused on his fingers stretching Kise’s hole wide, glistening with lube. He imagined how it would be once Kise went into his first omega heat. How his hole would become wet with slick and desperate to be filled by his alpha knot. 

His cock felt like it was about to explode. Growling, Aomine kept his fingers deep inside Kise while he worked his pants button open with his free hand. Reaching into his trousers, his groaned with relief when he wrapped his hand around his thick, heated cock. 

This made the blond panic more. “What do you wan' from me?” His words slurred and he renewed his struggles, moaning every time the fingers delved deeper inside him.

Aomine could hear the tears behind his voice. But he could see Kise’s hardened cock underneath him. Looks like the drugs were working. 

Sliding his fingers out, Kise whimpered at the loss of warmth. As soon as the sound escaped his lips, Aomine could tell he regretted it. An angry blush came across the blond’s cheeks. Anger and embarrassment flooded the room. 

Aomine slid his calloused hand up and down Kise’s arched back, hoping it would soothe him a little as he got into place. He hoped Kise would understand he had to do this. In order for both of them to be happy together this had to have happened. In order for him to protect Kise from getting hurt. Placing his knees on either side of Kise’s thighs, he leaned forward. His cock was throbbing and hard, begging for attention. Aomine was so eager to slide it into Kise’s warm heat. He placed the head at Kise’s entrance. 

At the feeling of his cock touching Kise’s sensitive hole, the blond renewed his struggles. Practically screaming for him to stop. “Please!! You don’t know what you’re doing!”

“Shhh.” Was the first thing Aomine said. Brushing the blond’s hair away from his face, wishing he could look into those amber eyes.

“I’m an Alpha! Can’t you tell?!”

Aomine ignored him and poured more lube on his sensitive hole.

“Fuck! Stop! What the hell is wrong with you?” 

Aomine tuned him out, instead, he watched as his cock sunk into Kise’s entrance, being suffocated with the tight heat. He forced himself to go slow, he knew he had to. Or else Kise would be in terrible pain. 

Kise was sobbing by then. To be taken like this as an alpha was detrimental. Aomine sank fully into him, the base of his cock pushed tightly against Kise’s ass. He could feel his dick twitching inside Kise, wanting nothing more than to savagely fuck him. 

His hands run up and down Kise’s lean body, feeling the muscles underneath him. 

Soon, Aomine started to shallowly thrust. Listening to the blond whimper and groan, his alpha side fighting against the black market drugs Aomine had administered. 

It seems Kise had accepted his fate. He was more lax, no longer fighting against his bonds and allowing his body to be violated without as much resistance anymore. Aomine could see the thick precum dripping from Kise’s cock and onto his sheets. Lifting the blond’s hips more, he reached his hand beneath him to stroke Kise’s alpha cock. 

This prompted Kise to moan, his overly neglected dick finally getting attention. Poor, pretty alpha getting his cock neglected, Aomine thought. Not for long. Kise was so desperate for more stimulation on his cock he hadn’t noticed he was rocking his hips, thrusting into Aomine’s hand but also riding Aomine’s cock at the same time. 

Kise was shaking, his cock leaking more and more precum. Aomine tightened his grip on the blond’s cock. He knew the drugs were making him feel sexually heightened, but it made Aomine feel better knowing Kise was getting some pleasure of it. He let Kise thrust into his hand, probably imagining some omega or beta beneath him. Aomine wouldn’t let the idea bother him, because he was the one with his dick inside Kise. 

He let Kise continue until he came, all over the pillow case beneath him. Loads of come covered the sheet, Aomine felt the bare hint of Kise’s knot forming before he let go. 

Using both of his hands, Aomine grabbed Kise’s hips, pulling him back on his cock. He started to deepen his thrust, pressing his hips against the blond more fervently. He could hear Kise’s moans heighten, probably becoming more uncomfortable with Aomine’s rigid thrusts. 

“Don’t worry, Kise. It’ll be over soon. You’ll be mine soon.” His voice was deep and thick with lust, filled with his alpha voice. 

“A…Aominecchi??”

Hearing Kise call his name pushed him over the edge. He pressed his hips roughly against Kise’s backside, his cock buried deep inside the blond’s entrance as he came. This was one of the most intense climaxes he has ever had. He felt dizzy as his cock expanded, widening inside Kise while pumping copious amounts of come inside him. 

Kise whined and squirmed beneath him. He could see his chest rise and fall with each sob and he knew Kise’s blindfold was soaked with tears. 

But Aomine wasn’t done. He wished he was. He wished it could end there and he could comfort Kise as his pretty omega. But no, if he wanted Kise as his, he had to go through with it. He leaned down, face close to the blond’s, Kise’s neck already exposed by his position. He sighed, hoping his decision wasn’t going to destroy them, and bit down on Kise’s scent glands. Marking and mating him as his own. 

“Wh..why?” Kise’s voice seemed so small and broken. 

“Because I love you, Kise.” Aomine tried his best to comfort the alpha. “This needed to be done. You’ll be my omega to protect and cherish now.”

Kise sobbed louder.


End file.
